


Discussion 5/20/16

by AriadneEurydice



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriadneEurydice/pseuds/AriadneEurydice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of ficlets based on a few prompts from tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discussion 5/20/16

**prompt ; 1 socks on concrete**

* * *

Paul had a dream about it, about him and Ash. Everything had been fuzzy, low light. But he knew it was Ash dancing with him, knew the curve of his hands- how good they felt in Paul’s own.. The way Ash’s eyes glinted the colors of the disco ball over their head, how sweet Ash’s smile was- the pressure of Ash standing on his toes because Ash himself couldn’t dance.

They had ditched prom after maybe an hour, King and Queen had already been crowned- and no one was surprised it was May Rochester and Gary Oak, they had ran towards the football field, Paul had stayed behind and sat in the bleachers and watched as Ash pushed through the gates.

Both of them in their suits- everything had blurred when Ash pulled off his tux jacket, then pulled off his shirt- his shoes, socks. “Come on!” Ash had said, and Paul had done the same, tugging off his coat, shoes- socks. He had stood next Ash, the cold concrete beneath his feet reminding him he was there.

They stood across from each other, the line between them like an ocean, soft green astro beneath his feet. He’d moved so quickly when Ash had laid down, quick enough to get past the uncertainty as he laid down next to Ash, on his back and his hands behind his head. The floodlights were off, the crescent moon hung above them in the sky.

They had laid there in silence, and Paul didn’t hesitate to turn over when Ash stretched to kiss him. And it’s the best thing- until Paul wakes, to wallow in the cruel reality. And in the end, he still goes with Serena- and Ash still goes with Dawn. This time the room around them isn’t blurry- and past Serena’s intense blush, he can see Ash desperately trying not to step on Dawn’s toes.

**prompt ; 2 daffodils and chamomile  
**

* * *

Ash sat down across from him, a glass of warm milk. He smiled gently as Paul sipped his tea and took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. “You okay?” He asked, watching as Paul released the end of his braid and ran his fingers through it.

Paul nodded slowly, shaking his hair out and lifted his cup to drink, “You?” Paul of course knew the answer- Ash was always the first to hit the bed, and never stayed up as late as Paul unless he wanted to.

Ash shrugged, “Hard day of work for all of us-” he jerked his head in the direction of where Rowlet and Sylveon were wrapped around each other- and Paul could assume that Ash had left Pikachu and Turtwig in bed. Paul nodded taking another sip. “Oran?” He reached for it when Paul offered.

“Chamomile.” Paul said, pouring Ash’s milk into the cup. Ash nodded quietly, taking a sip after the milk dispersed.

* * *

Their room was big, the bed big enough for three. The bedside tables carried flowers- yellow ones. Daffodils.

They pulled the blankets back and slipped in next to their Pokemon, careful to not wake them.

“Friendship..” Ash whispered as he pulled up the blanket around his neck. He motioned to the flowers.

“Intense emotion.” Paul said, adding to Ash’s thoughts. He pulled Turtwig against him, careful of the little guy’s sapling.

“But didn’t the Victorians-”

Paul held his hand up, interrupting him. “It’s very requited Ash.”

Ash stopped, then nodded after a while, laying back down- cuddling into Pikachu. “I know.”

**3 ; jolly rancher kids**

* * *

Paul pulled away from the kiss, already feeling the blood rush into his face. Ash sat back up, his hands on his knees. He tasted like the drink they had all been sharing, the tang of the strawberries and the burn of alcohol.

Paul looked back up at his girlfriend, who sat across from him and felt guilty at how great it had felt to him, soft, gentle- the way they had never been.

It had only been for a second and Paul couldn’t decide if it was the alcohol or if it was just him- he watched May sit up and spin the bottle again- he looked over at Ash out of the corner of his eyes and licked his lips wishing for his next turn to come quickly.

**prompt ; 4 - the pulse of light**

* * *

He didn’t exactly know how he had gotten into this situation, it had just been him- waiting on Ash’s band practice to be over with, and then waiting even more- sat in the back row of Ash’s band concert and watched as Ash entered onstage. He didn’t know what real classical music sounded like until that night- just there, supporting his best friend in something Ash enjoyed. He didn’t dare clap- afraid Ash could hear him despite all the other people in the room.

And then they were walking home, Ash adamant on carrying his instrument with him and his backpack. It was almost midnight by the time they came to the tennis court, just outside of the school yard. He hadn’t noticed Ash had stopped until he heard the clang of wood against metal and turned to see Ash setting his case down against the bleachers. “What are you doing?” He yawned as Ash took off his jacket and folded it, placing it down next to the case before he opened the gates to the court.

“I used to come out here all the time during band camp- to eat, play maybe..” Ash trailed off as he beckoned for Paul to follow after him. Which he did, it was simple- when Ash wanted to show him something, it was always something that meant a lot to him. Which meant Paul could never say no- sandbox love never dies, and their friendship was no exception to that rule.

Paul winced as he stepped into the awfully bright light- the green of the court somehow making it worse. It was then that Ash pulled out his phone and put on a song, an old song, like something their teachers or parents would dance to at their high school dance- or maybe weddings. Paul couldn’t decide- but it was old, and in a language he couldn’t understand.

Paul watched Ash set down the phone and offer his hand. “Come on- just like the old days!” Paul looked at Ash’s hand warily, ‘the old days.’

To Ash, the _old days meant something different from what they did to Paul. The ‘old days’ was when he met Ash, promised not to tell that Ash had cut himself on a rusty nail in the beaten up sandbox. It was when he made it worse by cutting his own hand and clasping his hand tight with Ash’s- ‘blood brothers.’ The old days were when Paul could go home- hear the yelling and screaming and know that Reggie’s room was safe- that they would be okay. The old days were standing in court- the old days where he didn’t realize what they had done._

After a while Paul realized he had left him waiting and hurried to grasp his hand before Ash pulled away- they had promised they wouldn’t hurt each other, they had broken it. Mending had been taken over the past months- this was mending, mending was good. Paul had his friend back and he would not let it slip.

He watched Ash slip his phone in his pocket and move in close, winter had not been kind to their little town this year. (It was the only reason Paul could understand- they had broke off because of this.) “C'mon then-” Ash said, pulling back, his heel coming out to the side. “You couldn’t have forgotten already-” and all Paul could do was shake his head and move in tandem with Ash. They slow danced to the voice of the woman coming from Ash’s phone, soft and sweet- rose colored glasses.

Down the aisle, in between the nets- _just like the 'old days’ when girls meant nothing but cooties and holding hands and dancing close wasn’t for formals- wasn’t strictly boys and girls. The old days? Where Paul had watched Reggie angrily push the green haired man down the stairs- put his hands over his ears when his mother had raised her voice at Reggie- for the very first time._

_Where Reggie regretted hitting his own mother after the crash- when Paul couldn’t look at the toys the man had gotten them for a holiday they didn’t even celebrate._

_The 'old days’ where Paul lived in Ash’s room, where he had found the ultimate comfort in his friend. So much- that when Paul really thought about it- it was too much._

Paul didn’t look down, closed his eyes when Ash began singing along- when Ash leaned his head against his chest, hands moving from his own to wrap around him. He should have kept them closed, should have- but didn’t. He would have never been able to stare at Ash in wonder- his face illuminated by the harsh lights, making Ash much paler than he really was. Paul wouldn’t have been able to see the gold flecks in Ash’s eyes, gold against brown- pupils so small. (He hadn’t been up close to Ash like this in years- and when he had, it had been a day he would regret for five years after.) Had Paul kept his eyes closed, had he not looked down.

_The old days, when the lines between friendship and relationship blurred so much for Paul- that he couldn’t decide whether they were meant to be- or if it was all a scam like his mother had said, wallowing in glass of red wine. (But never enough for her to walk funny, he could only see it in her eyes.) The old days- where in eighth grade Paul had made up his mind and kissed him- and was crushed when Ash stopped talking to him and didn’t look back until now- senior year._

And now, here they were, in a situation Paul had only dreamed of- and cried over, and Ash was so close and he knew if he just leaned forward just a bit- Ash was saying something and Paul couldn’t hear him, blood rushing in his ears as he grabbed Ash by his chin- tears brimming in his eyes when he kissed him. 'God god god god god-’ A disgusting sound of shock that followed when Ash pushed him down, but held on- as if.. as if Ash wanted to also.

It was three in the morning and Paul knew Reggie would be pissed, but Ash was here- and he was Paul’s sunshine again, his saving grace- playground love best friend. He watched as Ash pointed out constellations, feeling infinite when he smiled at him.

“Let’s go home.” Ash had said after a while, “These shoes are squeezing my toes.” And Paul couldn’t help but laugh- he had always wondered how Ash knew what to say at the perfect time. He still didn’t know. Paul didn’t know anything when he really thought about it-

**5; holistic discernment**

* * *

Ash held his breath as he stood across from Paul, the promise they had made so many years ago was finally being fulfilled.

 _“Let’s battle again real soon!”_ It had been a broken promise, real soon had turned into years but now- their paths had crossed once more and here they were- in the middle of town no one had heard of, battling.

* * *

Everything was so bright- so sensitive, skin crawling and on fire when the ring appeared and Paul had stared at him, a look of confused determination and uncertainty pulling his brows together.

This was _real_ and this was _now_. Paul Weiss, Champion of Sinnoh- asking him to marry him, Ash was expecting it to be a joke. Just like the other times, where they would end a battle and Paul would ‘joke’ about them actually tying the knot.

The silver glinted in the faint light. And Ash knew, _this time it’s real._


End file.
